Blood Eyes
by yanie-sakura
Summary: Life flows within the blood. Aisha Ai Watson who had unique eyes that is being grudge by the people. She kept dreaming about other people who had the same eyes like her. Could it be that she can finally found what she is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a world two creatures are created. One would devour the other and shall rule this realm world. This creature is fear by anyone. It will kill you until the last drop of BLOOD.

It was almost dark. People are gathered around the side of the river. There is a girl named Aisha Ai Watson escape from her home. She went to the river but far away from the people. She is scared to be discriminated by them. The sky started to lightens. Aisha smiles so happily. Her eyes sparkle brightly because of the fireworks. A guy notice her eyes. He is on a tree branch and went down quickly without a single noise. He grabs Aisha's shoulder, twist her around and push on the tree. Aisha was surprised and scared. Her heart is beating so hard.

"What clan are you?" he looks directly to her eyes.

"W-what are you saying?…."Said in a cracking voice.

"Who are you?"

"A-aisha Ai Watson..."

"Watson? I never heard that. Where do you live?"

"Rutledge Hotel"

"So you're a human" puts down his arms.

"Are you saying I am a monster?" she grab his clothes. He is surprised to see her angrily with him despite of seeing her eyes full of sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he touch her hands.

"It's because of my eyes right? People always bullied me" she leans her head to his body and a tear fell down on her face.

"That's not it" he hugs her. "I thought you were somebody else. I'm sorry"

"Is that really true?" She looks directly to him.

"Yes"

"May I know your name?" she lets go of her hand.

"_"

"_? Who lived in the mansion there at the east?"

"Yes"

"Oh, goodie!" She smiles but he just laughs at her.

"Let's watch the fireworks. Shall we?"

"Okay" she nods.

The night ends. Every day he pick her up to play. The entire summer was the happiest days in Aisha's life. One night, it was 12 midnight Aisha couldn't sleep thinking about him. Suddenly, a noise coming from her window. She opens it and see him standing on a ladder.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you a little more" Aishai look at the door."They might hear us" she whisper to him.

"They won't, come on" he offers his hand and she accept his hands without any second thought. They went down the ladder and runs toward the center of the garden.

"Why are we here?" She asks but he just smiles. He kneel down and get her hand then kiss it "Would you be my girlfriend?". Aisha blushes. She put her other hand to cover her mouth. She was so surprise." I..uhm..uh.."

"Please be my girl" he tightly grabs her hand.

"Y-yes!..Ah..I mean okay"

"Thank you!" he hugs her then smile devilishly. He slowly touch her face toward her lips then push her closer.

"Ah.. uhmm…what are you going to do?"

"The sweetest thing you could ever experience"

Aisha looks directly his eyes. It was red like hers. "W-wait..Your eyes"

"Don't mind my eyes. It just reflected on yours" Aisha just nods. "This could be hurt so close your eyes"

"Okay" she closed her eyes.

Every people die as it sucks its blood to the fullest. Having feelings is delightful for them. No one could ever escape to their eyes looking directly they will see your desires. Its prey could be like a stone that couldn't move. There's no exemption to all. Night or day it's their consumption.

He draw his fangs and sucks her blood. Aisha is making so much noise. After sucking his blood he wipe his mouth with his tongue and smiles devilishly "Such a foolish girl." Aisha' family notice her not in her room. They were calling her many times therefore he immediately wipe her blood on her body with his handkerchief. He cuts his finger with his fangs and pours his blood on her neck. Her wound easily healed. He lays her to the ground to escape but her family has found them. They were shocked to see Aisha laying on the ground and Him having red eyes.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Aisha's father points his gun toward him but He just smiles devilishly. Aisha's father aim to shoot him but he walks quickly through them all. They fall to the grounds one by one in just seconds. "I'll be back to have you Aisha" he walks out and vanish.

**Chapter 1**

They day was so sunny, birds were chirping, trees were swaying and breeze were whispering hard. Aisha Ai Watson, who has long black hair, red eyes and a fair skin, is sleeping. A dream wakes her up making her suddenly to sit up "That dream again?". Her alarm clock starts to ring. She turn it off and arrange her bed. She went downstairs walking with a messy hair due to her dream. Her one year older brother, Maki, laughs at her. She was pissed so she punch him at his head. "What did you do that for?" he asked but Aisha ignore him and went to the kitchen. Her mother who is cooking their breakfast sees her hair. She almost drop the bacon she is frying.

"My dear, what happen to you?"

"Nothing Ma. Why?"

"Look at your hair. It looks like a nest" As she heard what her mother says she immediately went to the bathroom to see it for herself. "Aaaaaaa!... my hair!" Maki heard her so he laughs so hard. Her hair curled up that was actually straight. "What should I do? I can't go to school with this". She cry but her mother went to her and get a comb. "It will be okay my dear. Mother will fix it" Aisha wipe her tears and nods. They went for a sit. Her mother sings as she was combing her hair making her to be relaxed. Her mother used to be a singer at school idolize by many.

"Are you still irritated to your eye contacts?" her mother asks.

"Yes..."

"Oh that's too bad. So you're not going to school today?"

"I think so…" she frown.

"Don't be sad. We will do lot of things you wanted to do" her mother smiles.

"Thanks but I really wanted to go to school"

"I know but people would harm you"

"Then harm me. I would not be defeated by them!" She stands up.

"That's my baby" her mother smiles and claps.

"Thanks Ma I have the courage to face them." She went to her room but her mother stop her "eat breakfast first my dear"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" she turns around and went to eat. After eating she take a bath and went to her room afterwards. First she wear her school uniform then sit at her chair and sighs. "I'm going to wear this". She pull out her drawer and get his eye contacts. She wears them and surprised that her eyes were no longer irritated. "This is a miracle!" she smiles so happily. She pigtail her hair and rush downstairs.

"Ma! Ma!... a miracle! My eyes were no longer irritated" She smiles.

"Oh my! That's great" her mother hugs her.

"Be sure you don't lose them. I don't want to be discriminated too when they seen your eyes" Maki said while going out.

"Of course I won't!" she draw her tongue.

Aisha kiss goodbye to her mother and went for school. She sings while she is walking then stare at the sky. A guy who is talking with his friends bumps at her. She falls down leaning on him. "I'm sorry!" she immediately stands up and went on blushing. "It's okay, it's my fault for not looking at my direction" he says while his hands were at his head. "But well as I am. I'm sorry" she bows her head and leaves running.

"She's a cutie. You're so lucky" his friend said.

"Yeah.."

Meanwhile at Aisha, She was running so fast. Wanting to escape the feeling of embarrassment. She arrive at school. She goes to the board to see her section but she can't see it because of the crowd. She tried go in front but the people is too compressed therefore she jumps. The guy earlier see her jumping. "so cute" he said then his friend heard him. "Why won't you help her" he pushes him so he continue to walk toward her but a guy lifts her up.

"Oh I'm in the class F" she became sad. "Wait...How come I'm still in the air?" she says clearly.

"Are you now satisfied?" the guy who lifts her up asks.

"Y-yeah...Thanks" she blushed and he put her down. The crowd started to avoid them and gossip about them.

"How come they gave us space?" she says.

"Same as ever..." he said after looking at the board. The guy who's going to her grabs her away.

"Wait… who are you?" she ask while been dragging away. The guy turns his head "Are you close with that guy?"He asks but she shakes her head in reply. "Then why are you with him?"

"Well he helped me to see my section…"

"Don't ever ask help from him. You will never know what he will do to you" He put his arms unto her shoulders.

"Well I don't see him as a bad guy. He helped me you know."

"But he is really a bad guy!"

"Okay, okay… "She raised her arms openly.

"I'm glad you understand" he smiles and put down his hands. Aisha look directly to him wondering"You seem to be familiar"

"Huh? You mean you forgotten me? We just met earlier."

"Ah! You're right!... I'm very sorry about that"

"May I know your name?"

"Aisha Ai Watson, you can call me Aisha for short" she smiles.

"Okay, I'm Haru Lander" he smiles.

"I wonder what his name?" said in a low voice."Wait I'm going to ask him" she said to Haru and turns around and see him gone. "Oh, too bad he's gone"she said. Haru's friend went to them.

"Let's go. We're going to be late"

"Okay…" Said to his friend "Do you want to come with us Aisha?" he asks her.

"But I'm in the class F"

"Great! We're in the same class"

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Great!" she smiles.

"By the way this is my friend Lan Evan"

"Hi. Nice meeting you. You know Haru Li- -" Haru closed his mouth while grinning to her. Aisha just wonder.

"Don't mind him. Let's go shall we?" Aisha just nods to him. They went to their classroom. They arrive with their advisor so they went to seat. Haru and Lan had gotten to seat and there was a vacant seat beside Lan but someone rushed through there.

"Excuse me but I have a friend that would seat there" Haru said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to seat beside him" he points to the guy at the last row.

"It's okay Haru I'll just find another seat" she smiles. She looks around and see the only vacant seat at the last row beside the guy who starring at the window beside it. She walks there and stop at the guy.

"Uhm.. can I seat here?" she ask and the guy turn to her."I don't mind"

"Oh! You're the guy who helped me. Can I know your name?" she smiles but before he say his name their teacher call her to sit down.

"I'm sorry" she immediately sit down. The teacher ask them to introduce themselves one by one. It was Lan Evan turn for he is in the front row.

"I am Lan Evan. My name means young warrior but I'm not good at fighting. My parents misunderstood my abilities. You can call me whatever you like because I don't know how to call my name but I don't want anything that would tease me." the class laughs. "You don't know me so don't dare to…" he suddenly became serious therefore the class became quiet. "Give me peppers cause I don't like it" the class laughs again. "My favorite food is pizza. I like winter because of the snow cause I can throw snow balls at Haru's face." They continue to laughs as well Haru. "But you know after I throw a snow ball at him his nose went all red. He can now be one of Santa's rain deer…or he is fitted to replace Rudolf" the class laughs so hard.

"Lan enough!" Haru stands up.

"Look, his face turns all red. Now I can put him to my pizza. He can be my tomato." The class laughs again.

"Hahaha, that's enough Lan." Their advisor says.

"But I'm not yet finish. I still have more. You don't know when Haru.." Haru close his mouth and force him to sit.

"Okay, you're next Haru" their advisor said.

"Well,..uhm.. I'm Haru Lander. Haru means born in spring so my birthday is on spring. Lander is a property owner and a lion man but I am not like that. Uhmm.. I think I don't have to say anything about myself for Lan already introduce me but I'm not Lan's toy. He just love to speak everything." He said while rubbing his cheecks. After all of the classmates introduce themselves. They laughs and listen carefully to their classmates but when it was Aisha's turn they became quiet all of the sudden.

"Hi ah..uhm..uh…I'm Aisha Ai Watson. My name means alive and love. I've been studying at home because of certain circumstances but now I'm glad that I can study at school. I hope we can be friends" she smiles then after she introduce herself the guy beside her stands up. Their classmates turn in front at the board.

"I'm Rian Nixon" he looks around. Some students take a peek on him but when their eyes met they immediately turn back. As he going to take his seat Aisha talk to him "then, that's that? Aren't you going to introduce yourself further?" Rian just look at her.

"Let's now start the class" the teacher said so he take his seat. It was lunch, their classmate hurriedly go outside their room. Haru went to her but Lan stop him."Don't. You don't want your life to be like his, right?" Lan said.

"But I need to warn her"

"There's no use. The people already knew about her sticking with him. If I were you I would forget her and avoid" he grabs him outside. After Aisha fixing her things she went to look for Haru and Lan but they're gone. She went outside the room leaving Rian. The people avoided her as she is passing by them."That's odd. Why would people avoid me?...Maybe because of my eyes?" she said into herself and rush in the bathroom. The girls who are in there went out and she went to the mirror in confused "That's odd, my eyes were black like them. What's their problem?". she went to the cafeteria. She went to fall in line but the people step aside. "That's not really funny. Why you guys keep avoiding me?" she asks them but no one answered her. She sighs and eat where no one is around. Haru was there and felt so pity with her but still Lan stop him. The bell rings. It's time for their class. The people still avoided her as well her classmate therefore she asks Rian who never avoids her. "Why the people keep avoiding me? Is there something wrong with me?" Rian just looks at her. "I really don't know what they are doing. Could you please tell me?" Rian looks at their classmate who peeks at them so they turn in front. "Don't ever talk to me"

"Huh? Why would I? You're the only one I can talk to."

"I said don't talk to me ever again." Said with a cold stare.

"Okay…." She became sad and turn in front. The classes ended she went home with a frown face.

"Oh my, what happen?" her mother asks.

"The people kept avoiding me the entire day" she went to sit.

"Why?" she sits beside her.

"I don't know" grabs a pillow

"Maybe you talk to someone you shouldn't" Maki said.

"And who's that?"

"Rian Nixon"

"Him? But why? He's friendly you know" she stands up.

"Idiot! He's a delinquent"

"Delinquent? But he helped me to see my section"

"What? Why did you let him?"

"He just lifts me without knowing" she said so Maki slam his head.

"That's not good. He is a well known delinquent. He also had a rumor of his eyes turning red."

"What? But that's impossible"

"Yeah…but promise me you won't approach to him anymore. You want to have your life back right?"

"Yeah, but…" Maki look at her madly.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Maki." Maki went upstairs as well her. She put her things on her chair and lays on her bed. "Why the people judge him as a Delinquent? Even my brother. He is not like that. If they just see what he had done to help me. I won't stop to talk with him. He is the only person I could talk to besides Haru and Lan started to avoid me too. I don't want to lose a friend whatever happens" She turn to her side and grabs a pillow. "I wish people would understand me, even my brother" she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day, Aisha sleeps peacefully without any of her dreams like yesterday. As she woke up she look at the mirror and see something new to her. It is her face that becomes more beautiful like a rose. She smiles and wave her hair using her hands. "Good morning Aisha" she went downstairs to eat. Maki looks at her with a bread in his mouth. "You look pretty today, is it because of the ceremony?"

"No brother. It's because I had my beauty sleep" she smiles.

"Beauty sleep huh?" he continue to eat.

As she goes to school she kissed goodbye to her mother. She is singing while walking to school. She met some students along the way but they avoid her and whisper to each other. Aisha didn't mind it for she set her mind to never be affected on what others do. At the corner she see Haru and Lan but they too avoided her. "Wait! Haru….L—"before she says Lan's name he grab Haru and runs fast as he could. "They really avoided me too" she sighs. She turns in the school gate. The students turn their back to her as she is going to the gym for the ceremony. She take her seat but the students beside her move to another seats. She just sighs and wait the program to start. The students are gathering. A teacher approaches her "could you move at the back for there are lots of vacant seat around you. The students can't seat when you are around." Aisha just nod and move at the back. She look at her side and see Rian. She waves and smile to him but he ignores her. She just sighs again looking sadly.

The program starts, she listens very well to the students who are recruiting members for their clubs. At the middle of the program she notice that Rian is not anymore at his seat. She went outside to look for him. She look everywhere but she can't find him. She decided to go back but as she going back she see some students behind the school building. The students are on the ground and only a guy stands backward at the middle. "What's—happening here?" she says while shaking. She felt fear as the guy turns at her. It was Rian having red eyes. She was shocked seeing the rumor true. As she look at his eyes she notice his coldness and sadness. Aisha went closer to him to see if it is actually true but as she step her right foot Rian eyes went in anger. "Don't dare to go any further!". Aisha suddenly stops but she still continues to go to him. He is surprise for no one dare to go to him after he said that words. She is almost there but Rian started to leave. She runs to him and grab his arms "This isn't true". Rian turn to her. They were looking at each other directly to the eyes. Aisha started to remember her dream. Her head starts to ache. She crouches down while holding her head. She is screaming in pain. Rian hugs her tightly as he could to ease her pain. He squeezed her too much making her to lose her consciousness.

It was already 2:00 pm when she woke up at the infirmary. She get up and see the nurse beside her. "are you now okay? You're not feeling dizzy anymore?"

"Dizzy?"she asks.

"Yes"

"But I don't remember being dizzy"

"Are you sure? You fall unconscious when you went here"

"But If I recall I was in the gym for the ceremony"

"Yes but you went here"

"No one carried me here?" she asks but the nurse just nods. "But I felt that someone hug me and carried me here"

"Maybe it was just your imagination"

"Well okay" she went to leave

"Are you sure you're okay now?" the nurse asks her at the door.

"Yes, thank you" she smiles.

"What a pity girl. She doesn't remember a thing. What did you had done master?"

The wind blows very hard. Rian is sitting on the bed where Aisha had laid down."Nothing in particular. It is not the right time for her to know who I really am" touching the bed then he suddenly lays down smelling her scent.

"Aren't you being so Masochist, Master?"

"Yes I am" he smiles. The nurse just sighs and continue her work. "Nelle, can I have her blood?"

"But you already had breakfast earlier before she sees you"

"Yeah but her blood is special. I want it for my dessert"

"You can't have it. Too much food will make you crazy"

"Please just a little" he pleaded with a puppy eyes.

"No"

"Then I'll have to force you" he stands up and hug her. He touch her face toward her lips"

"Master, if someone sees us"

"Then we'll close the door" he used the wind to close the door. He draw his fangs to suck her blood.

"No Master!" she push Rian. "If you eat mine you'll lost your powers and eventually you'll die"

He smiles devilishly "then give me her blood" Rian hold her face. His eyes went red.

"I can't"

"is that a violation to my orders?" he squeeze her face. She cream in pain. Rian realized what he had done to Nelle. He put his hand down and step backward. "Sorry Nelle. I didn't mean to. I just…" he can't believe what he had done to Nelle. He started to hurt himself. "No, I can't…is there any cure to this!"

"Master, calm down yourself" she hugs him even Rian is hurting her.

"Nelle, what should I do? I can't…I can't control myself" he holds tightly his head.

"I know that's why I'm here" she hugs him until he calm down.

Meanwhile at Aisha, she wonder where Rian is. He is not around the whole time. It was the time for the students to join their clubs. She went to the music club but as she went in the people stared at her and whisper to each other.

"ah..uhm..welcome" the teacher said who is their moderator for the club. Aisha give her paper for admission. Then a student went to whisper to the teacher.

"uhm..miss Watson, right?"the teacher asks.

"Yes" she nods.

"I'm very sorry but this club is full of its members"

"But when you said at the ceremony that there is no limit. Students are freely to join"

"Yes but this club is really full. Come back next year much earlier, okay?" she smiles and gives her paper.

"Uh..Okay.." she leaves the room and the students scream in joy"

"They are so unfair!...maybe I'll try the other clubs" she went all the clubs but no one accepted her as its member. She went to the rooftop to cool herself. "That's so unfair! Why they don't want to accept me? Are they scared that I am too good?...yes! I am too good for them hahaha!" she laughs so hard but then she suddenly cry "What's wrong with me? Why they don't want me? Why?" she cries in too much pain in her heart. No one accepted her. Rian was sleeping at the very top of the rooftop. He was awakened by her and went to hug her at the back."I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't lift you up in the first place". Aisha tried to turn around but Rian hugs her tight. "Rian…is that you?" Rian stayed in silence. "Rian…I know it's you. It is not your fault. It's nobody's fault. You know I'm grateful that I met you. You always there when I need someone. Thank you for that" Rian smiles and a tear fell down her shoulders. "Rian are you crying?"

"No, I'm just so happy that someone said that to me. People are always scared to be friend with me unlike you who is happy to have a friend like me. You're like that time"

"That time?"

"Never mind that"

"But what do you mean that time? She turns around to him.

"There's nothing special about that"

"But tell me. What happen that time?" she put her hands on his chest, grabs his clothes and look directly into his eyes pleading to tell her.

"You're losing your mind. I'm sorry I have to do this" he pinch her forehead and went unconsciousness. He lay her into his lap until she wake up. But as she was sleeping she was dreaming about her every day dream. Rian felt her pain every time she dreamed of the past. "I'm very sorry Aisha but I have to do this. Sorry for being so selfish" he pat her head. Aisha woke up and see herself laying into his lap. "Sorry, I made you to do this"

"It's okay but you seem so tired. Why won't you go home and take a rest?"

"No, it's okay"

"But I can't afford to lose a friend"

"Thank you for that but I'm really okay and I won't be gone cause I know there's a friend who would protect me, right?" she smiles

"Yes" he smiles

"Let's go. We still have classes"

"Classes? But it ended a minute ago"

"What? I haven't enter any class today" she stands up.

"It's okay, there's still tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right. Let's go" she grabs his hands. They went down while holding hands. Rian had a big smile while being drag. They went out the school building together. The students whispered to each other but they don't mind it cause they have the strength to get from. They were at the school gate where they will depart

"Goodbye Rian!" she smiles. Rian just wave and smile. The students were surprised seeing him to smile so freely. They see him like an angel fell from heaven. They felt so light toward them but they still stick into their minds that Rian is a dangerous guy to be friend. Maki sees what Aisha did and went angry that Rian would took her sister. Aisha went home smiling. She chatted with her mother. Maki went home as well in a bad mood. He directly went to Aisha.

"Didn't I tell you to avoid him? Do you really want your life in danger?" he shouted in anger.

"But Rian is my friend."

"friend? You don't know what would happen to you when you befriend with him"

"I know and I accepted it. There's nothing bad to be friend with him"

"There is!"

"Calm down Maki. Put you voice down. Aisha is happy having friend with him and beside every human being has a good side so you can't judge him by being a delinquent" their mother says.

"But he is-"he suddenly stops. He almost said something that is not meant to say.

"he is what? Brother?"

"Just don't get too close with him!" he went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Aisha, it is better if you go to your room I'll cook your favorite food" her mother put her hand to her shoulder.

"Okay Mom!~" she went upstairs and lay down on her bed.

At in the beautiful mansion where Rian is. Sachi, Rian butler serves him his dinner.

"You look so happy young Master. Is there anything happened?"

"A wonderful thing happened. I had a friend again" he smiles

"That's great master. May I know who it is?"

"The same girl that I met at the festival"

"Oh..Her? That's good. She's good"

"Of course!" he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another morning another day of happiness. The morning is too perfect for Aisha. She didn't dream of any. She went down to eat breakfast but as she see Maki he stands up and went away.

"Maki you're not still finish eating" their mother said but Maki just wave goodbye at his back. Aisha take a deep breath and went to Maki that is wearing his shoes near the door.

"Brother, thank you for the care but I am now capable of myself. I am not the Aisha you used to. So please understand" she said in serious manner and bow. His brother turns to her and smiles devilishly. He move closer and lift his hand. Aisha thought that he would slam her so she closed her eyes in fear but Maki just pats her and went to school. She was surprised and smile afterwards.

She arrives at school. Same atmosphere as ever. As she opens the door of 1-F she heard some gossips of her classmates. She can't believe that they thought her so bad like a demon, criminal and animal. It was too cruel. There were tears at her eyes then suddenly Rian sees her. Her tears fell down. Rian face became angry. He forcedly open the other door and slam it hard. Their classmates were shocked, they stop talking and went to face the board. Aisha heard the noise. She knows that it is Rian's doing. She can't now enter the classroom because of embarrassment so she went away but her homeroom teacher is walking in the same direction.

"Oh no…what should I do? If I go to the other side my classmates would see me but if I go directly to my homeroom teacher she will ask me" she said to herself but as well the teacher is talking to herself "is that Rian's girlfriend? I don't want her to pass by. I need to avoid her"

Aisha decided to go inside the room but as she turns around the teacher turns to the stairs and went to hide. She enters the room. Her classmates were in silence. Rian is looking at the window. She went to her sit.

"Good morning" she smiles. Rian turns around and hold her face closer to him.

"W-What A-re you doing?" she blushes.

"There still liquid on your eyes" he wipe it.

"Oh.. sorry, maybe it was my—"she remember that she shouldn't tell that she's wearing contact lenses.

"It doesn't matter. I already wipe it up" he turns to the window.

Minutes pass and their teacher doesn't show up. The students were becoming anxious and angry. No one would make the atmosphere in good condition except their teacher. Aisha couldn't stand waiting so she went to sleep at her desk. Rian feel his classmates so he went outside the room. The students went on chatting again. Aisha is surprised and wondered. She see Rian was not in his seat so she followed him but as she is at the door it was exactly that the teacher is going in so she went to her sit.

"Class I'm very sorry I'm late. Please take your seats so I can check the attendance" the students went to their respective sits and see 3 vacant sits. "Where's Haru and Lan?". Suddenly the door opened. The two were perspiring.

"Sorry were late" they bow.

"It's okay. You may seat and we're going to start voting for our class officers" the two went to their sits."The voting for president is now officially open"

Some raises their hands. All those who raise their hands were called except Aisha. She felt being discriminated again but she endure it the entire homeroom. The bell rings. It is now time for their recess. The students are on the move to avoid her again but she overran her classmates. She went to the rooftop so nobody would hurt her. She stand beside the edge and watch the students. She enjoys watching them. They would slam with each other, laugh with each other and play with each other. A tear fall from her and touch her feet. She remember the happy days of her life when she was a kid.

The boys are playing soccer. The girls are walking while chatting beside the field. Suddenly the ball went outside and going to hit one of the girls passing by.

"Watch out!" Aisha said. She move her feet to warn the girls but she didn't remember that she is at the edge. Her feet slip and she fall. Luckily someone grab her. She was pulled over and afterward the person who pulled her turn his back.

"Thank you very much" she said smiling. The person walk away but she went to see who it is.

"Lan?"she says but lan turn back his head. "I know you're avoiding me too but thank you that you recued me. I really thank you" she smiles.

He slightly blush seeing her smile so beautiful."Don't take it seriously. Is not that I really wanted to help you" he leaves. Haru was waiting at the door.

"Why did you help her? I thought you don't want to—" Haru said but Lan suddenly spoke up.

"I know but my feet started its own"

"You're a good man" laughing and slaps his back.

"By the way I thought you ran too?"

"Yeah but you were faster" scrubbing his face using his finger.

"You should work that out. There are many guys who are faster than you"

"Are telling me that you're too great?"

"Well it's on you"

"Why you" he put his arm around Lan's shoulder and rub his head using his close fist. They were making so much noise so Aisha heard them. She smiled and giggles.

After recess they start their classes. Rian is now at his seat. The students are in silence again but Haru and Lan are making some noise. Aisha notice it and laughs silently. Rian notice her so he smile but when he saw that she is laughing at the two he turn around the window. It was the last subject for the morning. Aisha is smiling happily even those two stop doing some hilarious things. There is something bothering in Rian's heart. He can't afford to see her smiling because of somebody therefore he suddenly stands and leave the room. Aisha wondered but their teacher was angry because no one is attentively listening to her lecture as Rian left. Aisha was worried. He still not yet coming back for the classes are about to end.

Meanwhile at Rian, he went to the clinic and hug Nelle.

"What's the matter, Master?" Nelle said but Rian stayed in silence "Master" she remove Rian and put her hands to his shoulders."Tell me what's bothering in you?" but Rian went to lay on the bed. "You can't hide it Master. You're eyes is in sorrow". Rian hugs a pillow and close his eyes. He falls to sleep and dream what happen. "Poor Master. You don't know you're jealous"

It is now lunch. Some students went to the clinic. Nelle was gone and they see Rian sleeping at the bed. At first they were scared but one of them went closer. They see tears on his eyes and see him as a poor kid who wanted some care from others. They take a picture and send it to all of their contacts. It was spread the entire students. Nelle went back and see his tears. She wipe it up but he suddenly woke up and push her hands away.

"Don't dare to move any closer!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry but there are tears on your eyes" he just stands and leaves the room. As he was walking the students were looking at him and to their cell phones. He had a bad sleep so he went to a student and get their cell phone. He see that they had a picture of him.

"Who in the earth send you this!" he shouted in anger.

"I-I d-don't know….." the student said.

"Why you didn't know?" he grabs his clothes.

"Carlo! Carlo is the one you're looking for" said the other student.

"Who's that Carlo?"

"He's from 4-B". Rian push them away and headed to Carlo. He is walking the hallway in anger. Aisha turns at the corner and see him. She ran after him. He walk in inside 4-B room so she followed him and she him grabing someone's clothes.

"Rian!" Rian turn around having red eyes and throw the student. "Rian stop!" she went to him. "You're hurting them"

"So you cared for them? Not me?" he said in a high voice

"No…not like that..it's just.." she touches him but he push her away and left.

"Rian!...". Carlo stands up and grabs her. They tie her up, carried her to the rooftop and call Rian.

"Who is this?" Rian asks.

"It's me Carlo. I had a friend with me" he gives the phone to Aisha."Rian don't come. They will—" they get the phone from her. "If you want your girlfriend back go to the rooftop"

"Why you!" Carlo ended the call.

"Wait! I am not his girlfriend. You're mistaken. I'm just his friend"

"That's the same. You don't know that you're the first girl who's sticking on him"

"Well that's..-" Rian suddenly came. "Rian!"

"What did you do to her?" shouted angrily.

"Well nothing in particular. I just hurt her a little bit." He smiles devilishly.

"Why you!" went to him but Aisha warn him " No! Rian, they have camera"

"Shut up will you?" Carlo said so his companions tape her mouth.

"Now, what will you do Rian? The world would know you."

"Tch.."

"If you're not going to attack then it will be my pleasure to kill you"

"mmm…mmmm…mmmmm.!~" She mumbles.

Carlo hit Rian's face and his abdomen many as he could. Rian vomits blood and has blood on his body. He kneels down and begs. "Promise me you won't hurt her. I'll let you do anything to me"

"You're a promising man. Take this!" he stomps him until he cannot move. Aisha cries aloud. Carlo wipe his face using his hand and went to grab Aisha's hair. "Now.. No one would rescue you. And you will be my servant understand?"

"nnnn…mmmmm!" she tried to say no.

"Oh.. I forgot.. you can't speak! Hahahaha!" he laughs to the fullest. Rian who is lying at the ground tries to stand up and punch Carlo at his back.

"Carlo look out!" his companions said therefore he dodged Rian's punch and fall to Aisha. Aisha cries and tried to say to stop.

"I'm happy you're okay.." his body falls down. Aisha cries at him.

"Enough of your dramas." Suddenly, Aisha's eyes went to anger and stands up. She tried to take revenge but Carlo dodges her attacks. She falls and stands up. Every time she falls she take wounds. Carlo is having fun playing with her. From Rian sleep he woke up. He see what he is doing to Aisha and not fulfilling his wish. His eyes turn red. He stands up but Carlo's companions stop him. Once Rian's eyes turns to red no one could stop him. Carlo's colleague falls in just matter of seconds. Carlo heard them falling one by one. He feared to be the next so he ran off but no one could escape him. He punches him the way he suffered. Aisha witnesses it all. She is shock to the new Rian she saw. Carlo can't get up of the punches Rian threw. The camera was on the building. He spotted it immediately and crushes it. Aisha couldn't move by fear.

"Are you okay?" Rian went to her but she doesn't do anything either to answer him. He knew that she would be like that so he tried to pinch her again but she went away from him. He tried to remove the tape and the rope but she keep running away from him. As she in the corner where she could not escape Rian grabs his opportunity but she cry. He felt pity to her and hug her. He remove the tape and rope but Aisha still cries. Almost the whole afternoon she was all crying. Rian do not know what to do. He can't erase her memories.

"I'm sorry Aisha if that scared you. I really don't want you to see me in that position. I know it's impossible but I have those abilities. I'm sorry if I didn't let you to know" he said while hugging her. Aisha starts to sob. Rian look at her so she touch his face and see his eyes in black.

"You're eyes….it's pretty…." She starts to smile so Rian starts to cry.

"Thank you Aisha"

"You're not scary anymore. You're a human again" she smiles.

"Human?" he asked

"Yes, back there you're almost like a monster will devour anything"

"Well do really see me like that?"

"Not anymore" she smiles. He hugs her and his face became worried.

"Can you stand?" offer his hands.

"Yeah.." accept his hands but suddenly she remember something and falls down. Rian catch her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I just –"

"You should take a rest at the infirmary" he suddenly said.

"No..It's okay.. I had enough of the infirmary. The nurse there freaks me out"

"Why?"

"I don't know..I just feel it"

"Well okay…let's go shall we?". she nods.

They enter the 3rd subject. The teacher doesn't mind them but the students do. The class became quiet again but Aisha feels dizzy. She almost fall and Rian sees it.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah..I'm okay…Don't worry" she smiles. A minute pass her head falls at the desk. Rian stands and carried her to the infirmary.

"Oh..Master what happen?"

" I don't know she just falls after being tied up and crying" he lays her at the bed.

"Well maybe she's just tired. I can make a leave pass so she can go home."

"That's much better. I'll carry her at her home"

"I'll call Sechi for that" Rian bring her home. He rings the door bell and her mother opens the door.

"Oh..my!..What happen to my daughter?"

"She falls down while in class. I had a permit for her" he shows the permit.

"Thank you very much. Could you bring her to her room?"

"Okay" he bring her to her room and lay her to her bed.

"Thank you, may I know your name so if she ask me I could tell her."

"Rian"

"Oh my…you're him. She always told me many stories of you. You really are kind" she smiles.

"Thank you, I'll be going now. There are still classes" he smiles and leaves.

"Come back again" she waves goodbye.

The sun starts to set. Maki went home and went upstairs. He see Aisha lying on her bed so he immediately went downstairs.

"Ma, what happen to Aisha?"

"She just tired from school"

"Did she went here alone?

"No, Rian carried her home"

"What?"

"It's okay…she's not in harm. You know he's kind like what she told me"

"Did he deceive you too?"

"Deceive? That's a bad word for him. You should respect other people!" Maki just turn away and went to Aisha.

"I'll promise you I would protect you from him. I would not allow him to have you again" he kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thursday, the fourth day of class… Aisha woke up very late for class. As she stands from bed she suddenly falls down. She feel so defenseless. Her mother heard a loud sound coming from her room and hurriedly went there.

"Aisha!" she rushed through her. "Aisha?..Aisha?...my dear..Aisha?…"slapping softly her cheeks. Aisha's eyes slowly open.

"M..Ma.."

"Thank goodness you're alright" she hugs her."What happened to you?"

"I don't know….I feel so weak…" she says so softly.

"You should take a rest. I'll make porridge"

"Okay…" Her mother lifts her to bed and went down to cook .Aisha place her hand to her forehead and sighs.

"What's happening to me?...Something's bothering me….that dream…what is really with that dream?...Who is that guy? That kill my family…who?" she tried to remember her dream but her head suddenly hurt. She crouches, hold her head and scream. It is too painful for her to bear. She close her eyes and see many people with red eyes. She screams and screams. Her mother hurriedly went to her.

"Aisha what's wrong?". The vision suddenly fades also her headache.

"M..Ma…someone's…" Pointing to the air.

"Who?"

"Red eyes…they…they….."She suddenly cry.

"shh…shhhh…that's enough…it will be okay…" she hugs her until she stop crying.

"Go to sleep dear…"

"Okay mom…"

Meanwhile at school, the world turns upside down. The people were looking at Rian as he walk by. He heard some gossips about what happen to them between Carlo. Some soften their hearts toward him and try to greet him. As they greet him he was surprised but greeted them back smiling. The environment is now becoming peacefully. They open their eyes toward the dark of foolishness but some still hated him.

It was recess. He went to the library to copy notes for Aisha. There are two students who are playing at the bookshelves. They accidentally push one book shelves at the end and falls to the other consecutively. The librarian at the ladder putting back the books falls down because of the impact. He was near her and catches her. The books fell on him also the shelves. The people recue them. They remove the shelves and the books. They see the librarian still conscious and protected by Rian. As the girl stands up hurriedly they see Rian is bleeding. They immediately bring him to the infirmary. Nelle is shock seeing him bleeding. She immediately tend his wounds and the students leaves.

"My…Master, are you alright?" Rian regain his conscious.

"Y-Yeah…somehow I manage to survive" he smiles.

"Dummy!" tears fall from her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Nelle" she still cries for him. "Nelle…I'm still alive. Don't treat me like I'm going to be buried. Crying does not suites you so try to smile, okay?" he wipe her tears and smile.

"Okay, take your rest" she nods and wipe her tears. The rumors spread the entire campus. The people were shock and glad that their fear lasted. The girls chatted how great Rian is. They also complement his good looks and personality after helping the librarian. They say that he was too cool back there. The librarian was too lucky for him to protect.

Rian came back at the fourth class. His classmates look at him. The teacher smiles and kindly offer him to sit. Of course it is different from what he had. Whenever the teacher has a question she would call Rian for it even though he is not raising his hand. Rian is known as an intelligent student but due to becoming delinquent his grades drop and also because of their teacher making his grades zero without consideration only because of the rumor. They were afraid of him and wanted him to transfer school but he manage to defend himself. The people were glad having him. His popularity increases among the girls.

It is now noon, the students take their lunch. They went to Rian for a chat. Many students from other class went in the classroom for Rian. They were questioning so many. He could hardly speak. One of the girls speaks to him.

"Rian, there's someone at the door"

"Who?"

"I don't know"

"Tell him to go over here. You can see my position right? I can't get through here" the girl went to tell the guy. He was irritated from the attitude of Rian.

"Hey! Don't ignore me because you're nobody!" he shouted to Rian.

"What do you want?" he coldly look at him.

"If you don't want trouble come with me!" He walk to the right.

"Excuse me. I'm going" he stands up.

"Rian don't go. He's just jealous of you" a girl said.

"Yeah…Rian don't go.." all the girl says so he turn around.

"I'm sorry but I have to" he smiles and went out. He see the guy waiting for him at the stairs. He is leaning at the wall crossing his arms.

"So what do you want?" he coldly asks.

"Hmp…" he went upstairs. Rian followed him. They went to the rooftop. They guy walk forward and him closing the door.

"Do you know the story of a girl died because of his lover?" talking while swinging his hands.

"The news this morning?"

"Yes" he turns to him.

"Is that you wanted to tell me?..." the guy stayed in silence looking at him. "Huh….thanks to you I spent my time doing nothing" Rian turns around and leaves.

"I am Aisha's brother". Rian turn to him with his eyes open wide.

"What?"

"I'm Aisha's brother. Are you deaf or what?"

"Aisha didn't told me that she had a older brother"

"I know"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told her not to talk with me in school because of her eyes. Do you know that she's wearing a contact lens?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to know the real color of her eyes?"

"Huh….you just wanted to tell me this?...how about if I say I don't care?"

"Then I'll tell you what I wanted you to do"

"What?". Maki move closer and grab his face.

"Stay away from my little sister"

"What?" he pushed him away. "I'm not your pet!"

"So you turn like this after being acknowledge?"

"What do you care? I should have this treatment from a very long time"

"Hmp…so you reveal your true color….I knew this would happen. Don't ever go near to Aisha or I would be your worst enemy" he move closer to his face and leaves.

"Huh… who is he to told my actions?"

The sun is about to set. Maki went home early making sure that RIan won't be there for good. He went directly to Aisha's room.

"Brother" she smiles and sits up.

"How are you Aisha?" he sits on her bed.

"I'm good" she smiles.

"Good" he hugs her.

"Brother you're weird. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happen"

"Really?"

"Yeah…." He nods. "I just missed my little sister" he smiles and move closer to her then rub her head.

"Maki!..." she removes his hand then fix her hair.

"That's not a good thing to say. I'm your brother you should give respect." he makes a mad face.

"Sorry..". seeing his little sister apologizing he almost smile to laugh but he tried not to. His little sister look at him sadly because she knew that his brother is angry at her. From that face he couldn't hold his laugh any longer. To be able not to laugh in front of her he turn around and leaves.

"Brother! I'm sorry…" she said.

"Pfft…" he suddenly laugh but he close his mouth.

"Brother you're laughing aren't you?" she pout.

"I am not"

"Hmp!...i know you're laughing… don't hide it"

"Okay…okay you got me.." he laughs.

"Hmp!" she cross her arms and pout.

"Take a rest okay.." he turns around and smiles. As he leaves he laughs. Aisha take Maki's advice.

The night is so quiet only swinging of trees you can hear. A creature up in the tree watching her. Her window is open as well the curtains. This creature can see her through the night. He guard her until the sun rises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **part 1

Maki went to Aisha's room to check on her. She's sleeping peacefully. He smiles that her little sister is okay. He put the blanket on her and see her smiling. He watch her for a few seconds and take his leave but as he turns to the window he glance someone at the tree. He went to look for it but it's gone. He closed the window squeaking. A few seconds someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you closing the window?" Aisha bend her head in front of his face. Maki was shocked. His body jumps in fear and went far from her.

"Oh…it's only you…" he hold his heart and breathe deeply.

"Of course it's only me. Why are you closing the window? It's hot you know"

"Nothing in particular….. I'll be going, you better go to school, got it?" he went out.

"Okay"

The time is running, she immediately prepare for school. She rushed through the door with bread in her mouth. She closed the gate and have walk a few steps but then she realize that there is someone standing in front of the gate. She return walking backwards slowly to confirm that she wasn't sightseeing. She stops and turns. Maki was leaning on the wall looking at her and felt his stare.

"B-brother, why are you here?"

He started to walk "I'm going to accompany you to school"

"Why?"

He stop and turn around "Because it's dangerous"

"But brother I'm already fine. I won't collapse again. I promise"

He went to her "I know but I want to make sure"

Aisha smiles, in her mind his brother is the greatest. He cared for her even he doesn't express it clearly. "Thank you"

They walk together his brother seems to be serious. She grab his arm and smile at him but from that point of time, Haru and Lan is at the corner walking.

"Is that Aisha?" Lan ask Haru but he just look at them. "Haru could it be…"

Haru's mood seems to be down when he stop walking. The two pass the corner, Maki look at her coldly therefore she remove her hands and frowned. They reached the school. His brother continues walking leaving behind his little sister. She enter the school with a stop. The students seem to be friendly with her. They are not avoiding her unlike the first day she arrives. She continues to walk. She went in the classroom her classmate greet her. She greet them back and went to her sit. Some boys went to talk with her. They see her pretty the first time they saw her but due to becoming Rian's friend they avoided her. They ask many questions about her. She hardly answers them. Suddenly the door opens, Haru and Lan came in.

"Ai!" Lan raise his hand and went to her.

"Lan" she smile

"You seem now popular, can I join them too?" he joke.

Aisha chuckles "of course you can't"

Lan frowns "so I can't with you anymore? I am that so nuisance?"

"No, i mean you can't join them for you are my friend."She said. Lan smiles but she notice Haru. "Are you okay, Haru?"

"Yeah…." He replied gloomy.

"What happen to him Lan?" she asked.

"Well you see…." he suddenly stop when Rian arrive surrounding with students.

Rian has difficulty in dealing with them. He barely moves. The students want to be friends with him. Aisha's face clearly state that she wonder why the students began sticking with Rian.

"After the incident that he saved the librarian they began to realize how great Rian is" Lan says.

"Oh…. Is that so?...I'm so glad" she smiles. She called Rian and waves at him.

Rian tried to move forward but there are too many students around him.

"Poor Rian" Lan says. After a few minutes he still couldn't move forward. "One hundred…..Ninety nine…Ninety eight….Ninety seven…..Ninety six-" Aisha interrupted Lan.

"Why are you counting?"

"Nothing….want a bet?" he smiles evilly.

"Bet for what?"

"Bet for Rian, if he couldn't get here after I counted 100 then you'll follow one command from me" he smiles.

"Well… okay, I accept your challenge"

"Don't!" Haru shouted.

"Why?" she ask but Lan continue to count.

Haru whisper to her ears "it will be the worst-" he stop for Lan looking at him badly.

Rian always look at them and see what Haru did. His eyes went mad. He force himself to go through them. Lan is counting on fifty six. When he see Rian he rush his counting.

"It will be the worst what, Haru?" she asks.

"Ahh..I mean…never mind that"

"That's unfair!" she pouts.

Haru notice Lan's counting. It is almost down to twenty "Lan you're playing filthy again". Then he notice why he counts like that.

Rian successfully escape from them by giving a fierce look.

"Oh… Rian, I'm glad you're here" she smiles.

"What have he done to you?"

"Who?"

"Haru"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her." Haru placed his hand on Rian's shoulder.

"I'm not talking to you" Rian remove his hand.

"Rian, Haru just told me something private"

"I'm glad to hear it"

Their teacher arrives and they went to their respective seats. Their lesson for today is Surface Area. The teacher explains it clearly but it seems that Aisha couldn't understand it. After the Math period it was recess. The students started to talk with Rian and Aisha. Aisha enjoyed having friends. There, she met Suzane Rathon, a lovable girl who is opposite to Aisha that can frankly speak what she wants. She is their class president.

Too many students wanted to get closer with them resulting the two to be departed. The bell rings, the students went to their class. The two take a deep breath and turn to each other. Seeing themselves doing the same makes them laugh at each other but the teacher calls them to keep quiet. It is now the period of English. The teacher requests somebody to read the text in the book but no one raises their hand. Therefore he called Rian for that. Rian stands up and read the text.

Song to Celia

Drink to me only with thine eyes,

And I will pledge with mine;

Or leave a kiss but in the cup,

And I'll not look for wine.

The thirst that from the soul doth rise

Doth ask a drink divine;

But might I of Jove's nectar sup,

I would not change for thine.

He speaks it clearly, with power and emotions. This makes his class be amazed for what he did. The class claps, though he's not finish reading the poem. The teacher couldn't believe that Rian is such a good student to be in class F. Aisha's eyes is sparkling like a dog's eyes, she also smiles at him proudly. Rian smiles and cough at her. The teacher told him to continue reading. As he reads:

I sent thee late a rosy wreath,

Not so much honoring thee,

As giving it a hope that there

It could not withered be.

But thou thereon didst only breathe,

And sent it back to me;

Since when it grows, and smells, I swear,

Not of itself, but thee.

The class claps so hard. He take his seat with a smile and Aisha congratulate him. Their teacher continues the lesson. As the teacher writes on the board Aisha write on a piece of paper and give it to Rian. Rian read it and reply her.

An hour pass, another subject to take and it is about History. Aisha attends attentively to what their teacher says but due to not having interest about the past she feel sleepy all of the sudden. She lay in her desk. Rian notice her, he just smile and watches her.

The class ended, it is now time for Lunch. Students started to gather in class F but Rian gave them a fierce look. They stop and went away. After that he watch her sleeping then Lan went to her.

"Ai….Ai…Ai…" he called several times.

Rian gave him a fierce look but Lan doesn't mind it, he continue to call by her side so she wake up.

"Uh… what is it Lan?"

Lan cover his mouth as she speak.

"Lan?" she wonder but he still cover his mouth. Then she covers her mouth "I'm sorry" it was unclear but Lan understands it.

"It's not that" he says slightly uncover his mouth.

She remove her hand "then what is it?"

Lan give her a mirror. She looks at it and see a mark on her head. It was from her wrist watch. Lan couldn't take it anymore. He laughs, after 20 seconds he stop. Suzane went to them.

"Good thing you can control them, it is such a nuisance for me." She says to Rian.

"Suzane, are you going to eat lunch with somebody?" Aisha aks.

"No but if you do then I'll guess it's okay"

"Great then it would be fun having people eating together" she stands and walk with them. "Oh..Rian aren't you coming with us?"

Rian smiles and stood up. Meanwhile, after Haru went to the comfort room. He see Lan not in the classroom. He wonder and thought that he went to the comfort room for him so he went there again. The four of them were halfway to the cafeteria Aisha look around and see Haru isn't with them.

"Where's Haru?"

"Oh..Right I forgot him" Lan said.

"Where did he go?"Aisha ask.

"At the comfort room before I go with you" Lan said.

"Then let's go for him"

"Nah…he would be in the classroom. I'll go for him" He said.

"okay…" she nods and they stop to wait for them.

Lan went to their room. He look around and did not see him in the four corners of their room so he went back. Aisha ask him as he went back.

"He went off somewhere. Maybe he won't join us." He said.

"Is that so….." she said in disappointment and they went to the cafeteria. As they enter many students are in. they look for a table first but there isn't any.

"Why won't we eat in the rooftop?" Suzane asks.

"But it wouldn't be hot there? It's already noon." Aisha said.

"No, there is a shaded part"

"Okay" she noded. They all went to the rooftop. Only 30 mins left to have their lunch. They take their time going in the cafeteria.


End file.
